PIANISTA
by Azura Diamont
Summary: EL JOVEN MAESTRO AL PIANO DESAPARECIO HACE AÑOS, HOY DIA SUS AMIGOS AUN GUARDAN LA ESPERANZA DE QUE SIGA VIVO. EN ALGUN LUGR BAJO ESE CIELO UN HOMBRE TOCA EL PIANO, SUS MUSICA SIEMPRE INSPIRA MELANCOLIA... TRISTEZA O NOSTALGIA TAL VEZ...
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: este fic ha sido escrito por Azura D sin embargo los personajes pertenecen a su autor, no son míos.

Notas: esta es la canción que inspiro el fic, se titula pianista y yo la escuche con "liran roll" .

Capitulo uno.

Esta es la historia de un sábado ¿que importa cual mes?…

Y de un hombre sentado al piano ¿que importa cual viejo café?

…

…

…

Toma el baso y le tiemblan las manos apestando entre humo y sudor

Y se agarra a su tabla de naufrago, volviendo a su eterna canción

…

…

Toca otra vez viejo perdedor, haces que me sienta bien

Es tan triste la noche que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel

…

…

Cada vez el espejo en la pared, le devuelve más joven la piel

Se le encienden los ojos y su niñez viene a tocar junto a el

Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas que le recuerdan quien fue

El más joven maestro al piano…vencido por una mujer.

…

…

…

Ella nunca quiso echar raíces que pudieran sus alas cortar

Y en la jaula metida la vida se le iba y quiso sus fuerzas probar

No la deja que de malos pasos aunque nunca desea su mal

Pero a ratos con furia golpea el piano y hay algunos que le han visto llorar...

…

….

…

Toca otra vez viejo perdedor, haces que me sienta bien

Es tan triste la noche que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel.

…

…

…

El micrófono huele a cerveza y el calor se podía tocar

Solitarios oscuros buscando pareja apurados un sábado más

Hay un hombre aferrado al piano la emoción empapada en alcohol

Y una voz que le dice pareces cansado y aun no ha salido ni el sol

…

…

…

Toca otra vez viejo perdedor, haces que me sienta bien

Es tan triste la noche que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel.

…

…

…

En algún bar de algún lugar del viejo continente hay un hombre tocando el piano, se le ve sumamente concentrado pues su música es sumamente emotiva y a la vez triste… tal vez por que desde hace años su música ha tomado ese tono triste y glorioso… de la misma forma que su vida.

La gente que llega al lugar lo hace cada tarde de cada sábado… todos por la misma razón ¿Cual? Escuchar esa música tan relajante… en su mayoría personas mayores a los 26. Quien lo escucha una vez regresa el siguiente sábado solo para volver a escucharle…

Su música deleita cualquier oído e inclusive tal vez sea el quien atrae gente a este bar cualquiera del viejo continente pues cada sábado que es cuando el toca es el día en que llega la gente… ¿quien es? Nadie lo sabe… ¿por que esta aquí? Solo el lo sabe… ¿por que toca tan bien el piano? Eso solo lo podría responder el pianista…

Cada noche antes de finalizar su presentación toca la misma canción… "pianista" como el la llamo la más emotiva y dolorosa pieza para el pues hay quienes aseguran que lo han visto llorar mientras la toca y hay otros más que lo han visto golpear el piano al finalizar.

—Buenas noches—Se despide un rubio desgarbado

—Hasta el siguiente sábado—Se despide el cantinero

Por las calles camina un hombre desgarbado no se le ve expresión alguna tal vez esta fastidiado de vivir o tal vez esta furiosa con la vida… se detiene en un pequeño negocio y compra unas cervezas… sale del lugar y toma directamente de una botella sin embargo ve a un hombre tirado, un borracho… su expresión cambia a una expresión de decepción no de el hombre tal vez esa expresión se la da a si mismo…

Continua su camino escondiendo su bebida sube el metro de la misma forma y al bajar mira a su alrededor como si esperara ver a alguien

Camina tranquilamente sin embargo

—¡Hey tu!—Habla un policía— no se permite viajar embriagándote, tendrás que venir con migo a…

—No estoy tomando—responde grosero

—¿Y esas cervezas?—

—Son para más tarde

—Miéntele a tu madre… a mi no me engañas…—Le dice y le agrede al instante—

—¡Espere!—de dice ya en el suelo mientras le colocan las esposas—… soy Tamaki Soou…

—Ja—Se burla el hombre— y yo soy Enriqueta primera…

—Es en serio—

—Lo dirás en la comisaria…

—¿No me reconoce? soy Tamaki Souo…

—Si tú eres el pianista más grande de todos los tiempos tal vez yo soy el rey de Inglaterra…—Continua su burla el oficial—

—Es verdad

— El más joven maestro al piano desapareció hace años… no me vengas con el cuento de que eres tu… tal vez este muerto…

El oficial se lleva al hombre.

3 días después un hombre sale de la comisaria más demacrado de lo que ya estaba. Camina cerca de un puesto de periódicos y ve una noticia

"el imperio Ootori se expande a nivel mundial… ¿es el más joven Ootori un as en los negocios?"

Se sonríe y decide continuar sin embargo lo detiene otra noticia.

"¿la abogada numero uno del mundo?... Haruji Fujioka gana el caso de Dante Blade…"

Abre los ojos de impresión y decide comprar el periódico sin embargo no lleva dinero alguno por lo cual lo toma sin que nadie se percate.

Continúa su camino a casa y llega a un edificio descuidado y en apariencia no apto para vivir.

Entra a su departamento que mejor dicho en un pequeño cuarto busca en una parrilla algo de café y lo encuentra se sirve un poco y lee la noticia

—¿Que estas haciendo Haruji? –Se susurra— … no hagas algo de lo que no te podre salvar…

La noticia dice como una abogada ha logrado ganar el juicio de un asesino en serie y por ello la destrozan en las noticias sin embargo al ganar el juicio se vuelve en la más exitosa abogada ya que para todos era un juicio perdido.


	2. Chapter 2

_Muy bien este es el segundo capitulo de pianista, disfrutenlo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos.<strong>

Tomaba un café con gran despreocupación hasta leer la noticia de su razón de ser.

—HA…

Susurra sin terminar la oración, esta sorprendido y claramente refleja su angustia… mil preguntas azotan su mente…

"¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Acaso ella traiciona sus ideales?" Le era imposible creer lo que estaba en sus manos… "solo son habladurías"… pensó por un instante y continuó leyendo.

—Haru ¿Qué… que haces…?...—Susurra el rubio y continua su lectura—

Ante nuestros múltiples cuestionamientos la abogada de BLAD solo respondió… "Es mi trabajo, no me detendré ya que no hay caso con el que no pueda"… ante tal respuesta comenzamos a hacer más cuestionamientos, preguntándonos que clase de intereses y valores son los que ´la abogada más exitosa´ tiene, recordando que el motivo de el encierro de Blad fue debido al homicidio de la familia Colém ¿Acaso la abogada nos ha demostrado que no importando quien sea mientras tenga dinero la libertad puede comprarse?...

Mil criticas y más cuestionamientos siguen en el escrito cosas que Tamaki no puede creer que se digan de Haru… arroja el periódico, es obvio que para el nada de eso es verdad todos mienten. Regresa su mirada al papel y ve una fotografía… es Haru, solo que besando a Kyouya, recoge el papel y lee el articulo…

—Kio y Haru, no se por que no me extraña… Kyouya siempre ha estado interesado en Haru—Suspira resignado—… soy yo el que se alejo, no tengo por que molestarme, aun que siento que mi mejor amigo me ha traicionado —ríe irónicamente más después de un instante sus ojos muestran una evidente decepción o tal vez pretenda aguantar el lagrimeo…—

En alguna otra parte bajo ese mismo cielo… aun que muy lejanamente…

—Tamaki—Piensa en voz alta un pelinegro mientras mira por la ventana de su cuarto.

— ¿Otra vez pensando en el?— Lo interrumpe una voz femenina en tono frívolo.

—Haru ¿que haces aquí?

—Tu madre me dijo que estabas raro… y tu padre me pidió que viniera…

— ¿Solo por eso?

—He venido aun sin tener tiempo

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan fría?

—…—No responde mas tiene una mueca de ironía.

—Dices que yo siempre pienso en el, pero eres tu quien no puede olvidarle…

—Mentira, yo no hago más que olvidarle

—Olvidar es la manera más dolorosa de recordar…

—Piensa lo que quieras

—No discutiré contigo

—Como siempre

—Solo buscas que peleemos

—Por que jamás haces otra cosa que no sea ignorarme; a mi o inclusive lo que siento.

—Si tomara en cuenta lo que sientes o lo que yo siento, nuestros intereses se verían dañados…

—Solo puedes pensar así; en tus intereses, tu no eres como el…

— ¿Cómo Tamaki? No; yo jamás seré como el y acostúmbrate a la idea. — responde el pelinegro mientras acomoda sus anteojos.

—Llevo años tratando de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué te casaras con migo?… no me amas… ni siquiera me quieres.

— ¿Por qué te casas tu con migo? ¿Por beneficio?

La chica se marcha dejando la pregunta en el aire

—Me caso por que te amo, y si por beneficio… beneficio personal; más cada vez que te rosó solo puedo pensar en la forma en la que estoy traicionando a mi amigo… pero tu Haru, ¿Note cansas de recordarme que la boda será solo por arreglo de mi padre? y también aunque digas que lo tratas de olvidar… aun piensas en Tamaki. —reflexiona para si mismo calculando el futuro.

En un pasillo cercano

—Kyouya lo siento…—Reflexiona una castaña— pero tal vez cuanto este contigo pueda olvidarlo aunque sea solo un poco,… ¿Dónde esta?...

Y en la oscuridad de un mismo cielo y lejano; un rubio entra a un bar.

—Viniste antes—Se sorprende un hombre.

— ¿Le molesta jefe?—ríe un rubio—

—Te he dicho que tengas más cuidado; ya sabes que la policía a estado muy canija.

—Lose…

—Lamento no haber podido ayudarte.

—Se que estamos en las mismas condiciones, no se preocupe

— ¿Que te parece?... ella también trae mucha gente…

—Sin duda su hija es una gran bailarina…

El hombre no deja de mirar a quien parece ser su hija provocando que el rubio mire hacia el mismo lugar.

— ¿Vas a tocar?

—Parece que no…

—No te preocupes la sacare del escenario en cuanto lo indiques…

—Parece divertida… déjela…

— ¡Muchacha deja que la gente trabaje!—grita el hombre y una castaña de piel tostada le sonríe bajando al instante—

—Parece que es mi turno…

—Espera a que limpien el piano; al propósito mucha gente pregunta por ti así que si no tienes inconveniente me gustaría que vinieras más seguido.

—Por mi no hay problema.

—Sabes que no tengo mucho dinero así que viviremos del día a día.

—Lo se bien jefe… no se preocupe

— ¿Aun así aceptaras?

—Sabe que no lo hago por dinero, es solo que es el único lugar en el que puedo tocar el piano.

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo

—Y hay otras tantas que jamás le contare…

—Supongo…

—Ya esta listo—les interrumpe la morena

—Gracias Mature…—Contesta el rubio con gran elegancia y la hace sonrojar…

—¿Por qué habla así de raro?… ningún otro muchacho habla como tu. —Le dice la muchacha aun apenada—

—jaja— ríe Tamaki y camina al piano, al llegar se sienta y cierra los ojos comenzando a tocar. La gente se queda quieta y callada todos apreciando el sonido.

En ese mismo cielo oscuro del viejo continente un gemelo presencia un obra de teatro cierra los ojos al escuchar la música sin embargo…

—No me gusta… —Comenta para si mismo y piensa: "Esta música no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que Tamaki podía lograr… así no me gusta… ¡jamás encontrare una música tan completa; no si el maestro al piano sigue desparecido!"

Su celular esta sonando más el aun esta perdido en sus pensamientos…

—Sr. —Lo interrumpe uno de los guardias del teatro—No se pueden tener los celulares encendidos durante la obra…

—Lo se—Se despierta de lo más profundo de su pensar— Lo siento.

—No…yo… yo…—el hombre se queda perplejo pues ha llamado la atención a su jefe—Sr. Hikaru… yo lo… lo…lo…

—Fue mi culpa no te preocupes…

Le dice y atiende su llamada…

—Estoy en el estreno de mi obra… la cual no cuenta con su director de diseño… ¿Dónde estas?—

"*En un bar… escuchando el piano…*"

—Ven ahora mismo aquí y…

"*Escucha*"

—Kaoru tu… —Se queda inmutado pues a pesar de la mala recepción la música se escucha perfecta—…déjate de juegos, el que escuches una de las grabaciones de Tamaki no te da derecho a jugar con migo de esa forma.

"*No es una grabación; lo juro, encontré a nuestro rey*"

— ¡Deja de jugar! … sabes bien que a Tamaki lo dieron por muerto…

"*¡Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo!, si tu no me crees le hablare a Kio… o a Haru… *"

—Y aun que lo hicieras ¿Que ganarías?, deja de jugar con la memoria de Tamaki…

"*Muchas veces dijiste que el estaba vivo, si no me crees quiere decir que solo me mentías… todo este tiempo lo he buscado, no es justo que no me creas *"

—Vamos tu no— Hikaru comienza a dudar y a preocuparse por su hermano.

"*El esta bien… no se si deba hablarle… pero*"

La llamada se corta dejando a Hikaru más que anonadado

—Tu búsqueda te va a volver loco— piensa en voz alta y muestra una profunda preocupación.

Y en el bar…

— ¿Le ofrezco algo?—Se acerca una morena a una mesa…

—Aun no pero… el músico… ¿Cuál es su nombre?...

—Mature…

—No de usted… de el músico…

—Lo siento… esos datos solo los sabe el jefe… pero si le interesa la música, el pianista esta aquí todos los sábados…

—Tonta…—le dice otra mujer—… estará diario ¿No escuchaste al jefe?

—Bueno parece que estará diario—Se retira la chica y el hombre sale de inmediato—

Y en la calle…

—Lo encontré… encontré a Tamaki… pero… ¿y ahora que hago?… —Se queda congelado ya que el pasado que compartieron se ha terminado, en el presente el desapareció y el futuro esta nublado— ¿A quien le cuento?—Cae sentado pensando en que le gustaría decirle a Kio sin embargo recuerda que el pelinegro esta comprometido con Haru— si lo hago será un movimiento muy desastroso; tal vez Kio no quiere encontrar a Tamaki… ¡Haru! Ella si… no ella dejo a Tamaki… lo único que quería era olvidarlo… ella… ¿que hago…?

—Llama a Kio y que lo que venga lo afronten todos, sin embargo —Lo interrumpe una voz femenina mientras la chica se sienta un costado de el.

— ¡Renge! ¿¡Que haces aquí! ¿Desde cuando sabes que…? ¿¡Desde que momento llegaste a mi lado!—esta sorprendido o mejor dicho asustado de no haber podido percibir a Renge después de todo jamás pudo acostumbrarse a sus repentinas apariciones.

—Yo estaba a dentro del bar, lo se desde hace 3 días… pero no quería decirles nada… no es que no me interese, más tampoco tengo el derecho de elegir por Tamaki; el no me ha visto ya que todo este tiempo estuvo ausente… oye yo no creo que debas interferir… aun que he tenido muchas ganas de contarlo.

—Pero

—Creo que Tamaki es feliz…

—¡No es verdad!... su música es triste…

—El que no quiere ser encontrado debe tener sus razones; les toca entenderlo…—la rubia se levanta y le regala una sonrisa antes de retirarse—

—Renge—Susurra el chico al ver como la chica se va—

Ahora tiene más problemas ya que por una parte el quiere decirle a todos que ha encontrado a Tamaki, por otro lado esta lo que Tamaki quiere y que por supuesto el ignora, y agregando a eso esta lo de Haru y Kio ya que si ellos se casan y Tamaki aparece solo le lastimaran o tal vez por el rompan el compromiso.

Mil pensamientos circulan por su cabeza, mil teorías inconclusas del probable futuro cada una de ellas desastrosa, cada una de ellas incierta.

Sin más toma el valor para buscar cierto numero esperando que sea una buena idea lo contempla un momento como si fuera la decisión de su vida en sus manos, cierra los ojos en cuanto teclea y…

"*¿bueno? ¿Quien habla? ¿Hay alguien allí?*"

—Ki… Kyouya soy yo…

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les parecio? espero y lo hayan disfrutado,no olviden dejar sus comentarios<em>.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

"*¿Bueno? ¿Quien habla? ¿Hay alguien allí?*"

—Ki… Kyouya soy yo…

"*¿Kaoru?*"

—Si… oye tengo que decirte algo…

"*Entonces habla que no tengo todo el día*"

—Veras en mi viaje e encontrado a… encontré …

"*Si tienes que decirme algo hazlo ahora mismo; no tengo todo el día… *"

—Si… encontré un gran piano, una verdadera antigüedad… creí que te interesaría…—Completa de improviso y cierra los ojos al darse cuanta de que se ha equivocado de escusa—

"*¿¡Un piano!, ¿¡Para eso me llamaste!*"

—A lo que me refiero es que aquí hay muchas cosas para comerciar… me gustaría que vinieras a verlas por ti mismo…

"* Era eso, por ahora no tengo tiempo, pero te mandare a uno de mis empleados… *"

— ¡No!...digo… Apreciaría el mostrártelo en persona…

"*Estas muy persistente, ¿Debería suponer que lo que me mostraras me dejara sin habla?*"

—Claro—

"*Estaré allí mañana por la tarde…*"

—De acuerdo… nos vemos en la calle blanca de Astaror numero 101…

"*Si, si, espero que lo que me muestres en verdad me deje sin habla…*"

Kyouya a colgado y el pelirrojo se queda pensando hasta pronunciar en voz alta.

—No te imaginas que tan asombrado quedaras…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Al día siguiente Kyouya llega al lugar indicado… mira los alrededores y no ve por ningún lado al gemelo. Al examinar al lugar no encuentra nada interesante.

—Típico de el…—Examina el lugar y comienza a molestarse pues ya tiene 20 minutos esperando y no hay señales de el pelirrojo— si me deja aquí le voy a…— amenaza más su celular comienza a sonar— te estoy esperando— responde molesto—

"*Lo se y lo siento. Estoy atrapado en el trafico… tardare un poco, mira si gustas junto de donde te cite hay un bar… no es de la categoría de lo que acostumbras a frecuentar pero tiene buen ambiente… tal vez quieras ir… solo tal vez… *"

—No vine aquí solo para…

"*Lo se y en verdad lo lamento*"

—Si lo sabes date prisa…

"*De verdad lo intento… no creas que ha sido al propósito*"

—No hagas cosas que parezcan lo contrario

"*¿Aceptaras mi recomendación o no?, comprenderé si no…*"

— ¿Dónde dices que esta?

"*Es un edificio blanco… debe de estar a unos pasos de la calle principal*"

—Ya lo vi, te espero dentro—

"*Nos vemos entonces*"

Kyouya camina despreocupado, entra al lugar no hay mucha gente… busca un lugar de su agrado, cerca de la puesta y de la ventana. Enciende un cigarrillo y sin darse cuenta a el llega una mesera.

— ¿Que va a ordenar?—Le pregunta

—Si te pido algún platillo seguro y no lo tendrás…—Comenta fríamente y la mujer sale del estatus normal a uno de extrañes—… así que mejor tráeme un bucana…

— ¿Bucana?

— ¿No tienen?... que sea un whisky

— ¿De que tipo?

—Un 98

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Qué es lo que sirven en este lugar?

—Tenemos comida corrida y de beber cerveza, tequila, vodka…

—que sea un vodka…

— ¿Parado o en las rocas?

— ¿Parado?... lo traes preparado por favor…

— ¿De que forma… con soda, con limonada?

—Tráeme la botella…—Dice un Kyouya estresado y tratando de no ser grosero—

—Como guste Sr. —La mujer se marcha y en pocos instantes esta de regreso con la orden—

—Al menos el servicio es rápido—Susurra el pelinegro y la mujer se molesta un poco más se limita a negar con la cabeza y se retira—…y no invaden mi privacidad.

Pasa una hora y Kyouya esta molesto, el pelirrojo aun no llega y el ha sido puntual, ni siquiera ha recibido una llamada que justifique la tardanza y eso lo hace enfadar más y más…

—¿Desea ordenar?—Llega una mujer de piel tostada—

—He pedido una botella… aun no la termino, cuando desea ordenar le aviso— dice más se desquita con la joven—

—Valla genio que se carga—Comenta la castaña—… ahora se por que nadie quería atenderlo…—Da la vuelta molesta –

—¿No le han enseñado a respetar a los clientes?—Responde el pelinegro pues a encontrado una forma de desquitarse—

—También me enseñaron a defenderme de los niños creídos hijos de papi y mami—Responde una mujer bastante molesta dejando sin palabras al pelinegro—… aquí esta fuera de su perfecto mundo de ensueño… no venga y trate de imponerse.

—Escuche señorita…—Se levanta molesto

La mujer es llevada por un hombre que recién entra ella parece querer lanzarse al pelinegro más el recién llegado se asegura de que estén lejos.

— ¿No te han dicho que te quedes quieta?

—Ese hombre comenzó—

—Tu padre se molestara, ese hombre parece ser de dinero y bien sabes que lo que más necesitamos son clientes como ese—

— ¿No viste como nos trato?

—Lo que vi fue a una chica a punto de entrar en conflicto…

—Ok, ok… ya no repelare… pero míralo bien que si hay una pelea será por su culpa…

—Pobre hombre no sabe a donde se vino a meter

— ¡Usted suele ser más amable!

—Eso es con las damas… y solo cuando tu padre me ve, al propósito ¿Dónde esta el jefe?

—Mi padre salió a comprar algunas cosas… me dijo que tuviera listo el piano por si llegabas…

— ¿Y esta listo?

—Claro que si…

—Entonces voy a tocar…

— ¿Ya ha comido?

—Hemm—

—Lo sabia, mi padre también dejo dicho que si no había comido comiera… así que pase a la cocina…

—Yo no se que aria sin el jefe…

— ¿Y yo que?

—Usted se limita a cumplir ordenes señorita —bromea

—Pero también le doy de comer y lavó su ropa ¿O no?

—No puedo negarlo…

Comenta el hombre y pasa a la cocina para salir media hora después.

En una mesa lejana al escenario Kyouya mira por la ventana, aun no ve a su amigo y en verdad esta molesto así que no presta atención a lo que sucede en el lugar hasta que escucha comenzar una fina melodía… al instante gira la mirada y ve el piano, ve a un hombre de cabellos rubios largos se levanta y se acerca unos pasos. Quiere ver el rostro del hombre

—No puede ser…— pronuncia mientras se acerca más y más al escenario – no puede ser verdad lo que escucho… solo es una coincidencia— camina sin percatarse que esta llamando la atención de todos los presentes— pero… esa música— dice al llegar al escenario— ¿Tamaki?

El instrumento a desafinada por vez primera y el sonido ha desaparecido ante tal nota… un rubio gira la mirada sin saber si realmente escucho lo que escucho…

— Tamaki – lo ha confirmado, el pianista es su amigo de instituto… TamakiSouo

—Kyouya— pronuncia el pianista apenas ve al pelinegro no parece sorprendido, se le ve más emocionado que sorprendido—

—Te he buscado todo este tiempo y mira donde te vengo a encontrar

Tamaki se levanta con el mismo animo que se le caracteriza abraza a su amigo sin que este lo vea venir.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?—Pregunta un Kyouya curiosa al ver el aspecto que carga el rubio—

—Ya vez, he viajado por el mundo y hace un año decidí establecerme cerca de aquí…

—Hay tanto que quiero contarte… solo espera a que regresemos ¿Te imaginas que aran todos?

—Kyouya… no pienso en regresar…

— ¿Qué?

—Me ha alegrado verte… más no pienso regresar a Japón

—Pero

—Pese a lo que pienses de mi… no regresare, me he alejado de el mundo pero jamás he dejado de saber de ustedes… y es por eso que no regresare… por favor no le digas a nadie que me has encontrado…

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! Todos te hemos buscado como locos…

—Te creo eso de los chicos… pero mi amigo, tu no deseabas encontrarme…

La declaración del rubio sorprende al pelinegro ¿A que se refería su amigo?, el lo busco hasta que no pudo más esa era la verdad entonces ¿Qué quería decir Tamaki?, a un que había algo aun mas extraño para el, ya que el hombre que recién acababa de hablar no tenia nada que ver con el Tamaki con quien regularmente trato.

—No te entiendo Tamaki

—No te lo explicare… así que no me lo preguntes…

El pelinegro no sabe que decir de momento la actitud de Tamaki ha cambiado a un estado de neutralidad y entonces cuando le mira fijamente.

—Ya lo entiendo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver… tu la abandonaste…

Tamaki sonríe con aire irónico, lo que dice su amigo es verdad el la dejo.

—La deje para que se hiciera de la vida que tanto quería, para que realizara su sueño… pero apenas di un paso atrás te abalanzaste sobre ella…

—Eso es mentira

— ¿Lo es?

Por primera vez Kyouya estaba viendo a un Tamaki diferente ¿Qué es lo que su amigo sabia?, ¿Con que fundamentos se dirigía a el de esa forma?

—No se que es lo que crees saber…

—Kyouya te quiero como a un hermano, y por lo mismo te diré las cosas tal cual son… si tu me hubieras querido encontrar lo hubieras hecho hace años, pero no fue así ¿Sabes por que?... fue porque tu la querías para ti y solo para ti, fue por eso que no me buscaste con todos los recursos que podías…

—Estoy aquí

—Al juzgar por tu sorpresa me atrevo a afirmar, sin miedo a jurar que fue producto de una casualidad—

—…— el silencio del pelinegro le da la razón al rubio—

—Siempre lo supe—Continua el rubio— … tu la amabas tanto como yo… la amas como yo no la ame, y como jamás la amare… lo veo en tus ojos … me has pedido que regrese… pero tu mirada me dice "no vengas, no me la quites" y yo te respondo… no regresare, esta es mi vida…

—¿Vives en la suciedad?

—Vivo como toda gente con poco dinero… vivo como quiero por que de poder puedo vivir como yo guste la diferencia radica en que no lo deseo así…

—Tamaki ven con migo—

—El día que yo regrese a Japón te aseguro que la querré de vuelta, si mi amigo… el día que yo regrese te la arrebatare…

Otra vez ese Tamaki ha aparecido, un Tamaki que seguramente nació en estos años en los que no vio a su amigo. ¿Que justificación debía poner? Simplemente no la había y por ello no la podría utilizar… y aun que tuviera alguna ¿El Tamaki que tenía frente a si la aceptaría?

—Tamaki se que te refieres a Haru y deja me decirte que me siento como un traidor… regresa y pelea por ella… si me elige sabré que he ganado limpiamente y además que ella me a elegido antes que a ti… y no por que no estabas…

Tamaki sonríe ante la propuesta mal manipulada de su amigo.

—No lo are; por que ya tengo una esposa a quien amar… la dejare en tus manos por que fui yo quien la abandono…

—Acabas de decirme lo contrario, y eso de la esposa no te lo creo.

—No regresare a Japón… si regreso no solo los separare sino que también lastimare a mi mujer…

—No te creo, no estas casado, no llevas anillo

—Lo se, mi compromiso es moral … y no pienso romperlo

—Solo usas escusas para no enfrentarme ¿A que le temes?

Tamaki se pausa su seguridad a desaparecido con tal pregunta, es verdad el tiene miedo no Kyouya; el teme a la reacción de Haru… teme que ella lo rechace apenas lo vea, después de todo ella es su debilidad más grande.

—Acepta…

—Por que no la traes… yo no quiero irme de aquí, tengo gente que cuidar…

—Solo estas mintiendo,

—Este bar es de mi jefe, la única persona que me tendió la mano cuando más lo necesitaba… nadie lo hiso antes…

—Sabes bien que nosotros lo hicimos.

—Y sabes bien que nadie me dijo que tu querías a "mi Haru", sabes amigo no me siento traicionado… en realidad si, tu sabias antes que yo mismo lo que sentía por Haru… si creías que estaba vivo ¿Por que te casas con ella?

Nuevamente el silencio predomina. Lo único que han hecho es pelear por una persona, solo por ella; entonces si después de tantos años su reunión comenzaba una pelea ¿Significaba el fin de su amistad?

Kyouya da media vuelta sin insistir más, camina hacia la puerta…

—No se te olvide pagar la cuenta… y deja propina— habla Tamaki y Kyo regresa la mirada un poco molesto ante el comentario—… las personas con tu posición deben de ponerse bien en ella… no seas egoísta—

—El egoísta eres tu— comenta antes de salir

...CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro. Cuarta parte.

Había pasado una semana desde que vio a Kyouya. Aun se preguntaba si sus palabras o su reacción fueron las adecuadas; sin embargo ya no podía arrepentirse de ello.

En Japón un pelinegro medita lo sucedido semanas atrás. Su principal preocupación es el decidir si comentarlo a todos o no, principalmente a ella. Esa es su mayor preocupación "ella"; sabe bien que esa mujer no lo ha olvidado y también sabe que la frialdad actual de su prometida se debe a que no tiene a ese hombre a su lado… ¿Por que tiene miedo?... por que si le dice que ha encontrado a Tamaki seguramente lo dejara para ir con el.

Un pelirrojo se pregunta como resultaron las cosas y lo platica con una rubia. Están en el bar donde acostumbra tocar Tamaki.

—Los deje a su surte, ni siquiera hice el esfuerzo por ir a ver que pasaba… ¿crees que estuvo bien?

—Mis contactos me han dicho que fue un encuentro algo dramático, al parecer ambos estaban felices pero el final fue impactante ya que terminaron peleando…

— ¿Por Haru?

—Mi informante no sabe bien la causa de la pelea más obviamente nosotros sabemos la respuesta… y si… estoy segura de que fue por Haruji… aun me pregunto que es lo que Kyouya vio en ella…

—Renge—Se sorprende el pelirrojo—

—Aun siento que perdí… no puede ser…

— ¿Quieres a Kyouya?

—Lo amo… aun que mis sentimientos son mal correspondidos… y no me importa…

— ¿Por eso buscabas a Tamaki?

—En parte… la otra razón es que Haru es mi amiga… y si se casa con Kyouya no será feliz, su único amor es y será siempre Tamaki

— ¿Cómo sabes que es así?

—Por que ella me lo dijo… te contare algo pero guárdalo como si tu vida dependiera de ello—

—Lo juro

—Haru se casara con Kyouya por que sus padres así lo han querido, ha sido un acuerdo… como decirlo… el padre de Kyo bien sabia del potencial de Haru… según se es por ello que los Ootori y los Soou siguen siendo familias rivales aun que su enemistad no es tan firme como antes…

—Alto…Haru se casa por…¿Se casa por conveniencia?

—Si

—No te creo—

—No tienes que hacerlo—

—Ya en serio… edemas Ranka no lo permitiría.

—Creí que lo sabias

—Creo que si lo sabía… solo me negué a creerlo

—Como todos… no te culpes, no es algo que tenga que ver con nosotros—

—Supongo…

Es verdad ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que pasa con sus amigos, cabían de tema y continúan su conversación, les es normal estar juntos ya que desde hace algún tiempo llevan una buena amistad.

—Ya viene…— anuncia Renge en cuanto ve a Tamaki—

—Ya lo vi—

— ¿Le hablamos?

—No mejor hasta que termine…

—Pero…

Tamaki comienza a tocar y así lo hace por más de dos horas hasta que decide tomar un pequeño descanso acompañado por una cerveza.

—Si tomas mucho no podrás tocar—Comenta una apiñonada al servir la cerveza al pianista—

—Cuando estoy borracho toco mejor… y si no pregúntaselo a las mujeres del lugar…

—Tiene un ego muy grande mi amigo—Llega un hombre mayor—

—Jefe, no quise hablarle a su hija de esa forma

—Son jóvenes me supongo que tienen sus maneras de hablar

—Bien dicho padre—

—En cuanto termine mi cerveza continúo…

—Por mi tómate una hora para comer, no te veo muy bien…

—Padre lo que sucede es que su pianista ha bebido de más en estos días, las cocineras me dijeron que se esta quedando en el callejón…

—¿¡Con este clima Tamaki! Si no tienes donde dormir quédate aquí… así también nos ayudaras por las mañanas…

—No se…

— ¿Vas a rechazar mi oferta?... se que no te pago bien al menos déjame brindarte un lugar donde dormir…

—E… esta bien…

Renge mira al pelirrojo quien asiste con la cabeza en señal de que es ahora o nunca y ambos se levantan para dirigirse al rubio.

—Tamaki— habla Renge y enseguida capta su atención—

— ¿¡Renge que haces aquí!—La mira fijamente más ve al pelirrojo— ¿Que hacen a…? ¿Se los dijo Kyouya?

— ¿Kyouya?, no lo he visto desde hace años…—Renge

—Entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Llevamos algunos meses observándote… y creo que este ha sido el mejor momento para hablarte


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinta parte.**

Un rubio esta sorprendido ante la visita de sus amigos de instituto, medio abre la boca; su jefe ve la sorpresa del pianista, podría hasta decirse que esta en shock.

— ¿Se conocen?—pregunta el dueño del bar

—Somos viejos amigos—responde la rubia mientras el hombre examina su vestir

—Usted no es de por aquí—Concluye el jefe

—He… no –responde la rubia—

—Ni siquiera parece de la gente que visita este tipo de lugares—

—Supongo

— ¿De donde conoce a Tamaki?

—Nuestras familias son… —responde la mujer más se detiene al ver la mirada de Tamaki

— ¿Viejos conocidos?, no me lo parecen diría que son amigos

—Lo somos—interviene Tamaki—Cuando estuve viajando ellos me tendieron la mano…

— ¿Nosotros?

—Si ustedes

—Como quieras…— se molesta el pelirrojo—

—Jamás te he preguntado de tu pasado y no empezare a hacerlo…— se marcha el hombre al ver la molestia del rubio quien al parecer se niega a responder las preguntas frente a el—

Una vez el hombre se va Tamaki se relaja un poco, más ha hecho molestar a ambos chicos.

—¿Por qué vienen juntos?—Se extraña pues antes era raro ver a Renge a lado de alguien que no fuera Haru o Kyouya en un principio—

—Casualidades de la vida—responde la mujer

—Creí que dirías que salen—

—Salimos…—responde el chico—… pero a buscarte Tamaki

—No debieron— dice mientras regresa a su lugar

—No es que cuestione tu decisión pero… ¿No podrías al menos arreglarte un poco?—Renge toma una vieja chamarra— esto no durara mucho… ¿Dónde quedo el viejo Tamaki?

—La persona que conociste desapareció en Japón, justo cuando ella se negó a casarse – dice fríamente haciendo dudar a la mujer

Evidentemente Tamaki hablaba de Haru. La rubia no conocía bien esa historia así que no podía continuar hablando sin saber.

— ¿Fue tan grave como para que dejaras todo?

—Renge…—habla la voz fina de Tamaki—… fue tan grave que me mato…

—Ahora mismo tengo un poco de tiempo… me gustaría escucharte…

—Ahora mismo estoy ocupado—responde con frialdad

—Tamaki… ese aspecto que hoy tiene… esa soledad yo la conozco bien, es la misma que me arrebato…—Comenta el gemelo pues con certeza el se refleja en Tamaki— …

Tamaki abre los ojos de impresión y recuerda a aquellos hermanos, siempre aislados y molestos con todo el mundo ¿el era como ellos?

— ¿Lo ve?… usted también lo sabe…

—Ahora necesito trabajar, en un rato más podremos hablar… — dice dándoles la espalda, es entonces cuando el pelirrojo lanza una sonrisa triunfante a la rubia quien asiste con la cabeza—

La noche llega a ese cielo y tres personas caminan por las calles.

—No vivo en la gran mansión saben… informa el rubio poco antes de llegar—… tal vez se sientan incómodos… yo me sentí incomodo en un principio…

—No es problema—responde la mujer—… desde que deje a mi padre he vagado por el mundo… y me he quedado hasta en el lugar que menos pensé…

—Sabes que me acoplo a cualquier lugar—Bromea el chico—

Ante la respuesta de sus amigos Tamaki sonríe y los conduce al edificio o mejor dicho a su habitación.

—Es muy estrecho— Renge en cuanto Tamaki abre la puerta—

—Creí que habías dormido en los lugares menos pensados— se burla el pelirrojo y la rubia lanza una mirada de molestia—

—¿Les ofrezco un café?... aquí ese más frio que allá afuera…

—Gracias—Dice Renge más al ver que Tamaki usa el "café para plebeyos" hace gesto de sorpresa que bien podría pasas por expresión de horror (recordemos que Renge no gusto del café durante el anime)—

—¿no quieres?—Tamaki al ver a la mujer

—No es eso… es solo que … te as vuelto en un experto de la vida de plebeyos—

—Supongo, estos años he vivido aquí…

—¿Por que?

—No tengo mas que el dinero del día a día

—Podrías ganar más… si quisieras –Kaoru

Tamaki adivina que su amigo se refiere a que si trabajara como quien es y no se escondiera ganaría lo que quisiera

—Esa no es mi intención, el día en que me fui decidí desaparecer por el bien de Haru… eso implica que ella no se entere ni donde estoy, ni con quien o que hago…

— ¿Por que?

—Renge… cuando Haru me dejo lo hizo para no depender de un hombre…

— ¿Ella te dejo?

—Si lo hizo… y ahora se casa con mi mejor amigo…

—Dijiste que me contarías el por que acabaste aquí

—esta bien…

Tamaki se sienta y sus amigos hacen lo mismo.

—Bien sabes que dos años después de la graduación del instituto yo me consolide como músico… o mejor dicho como pianista… me nombraron "el maestro más joven al piano"

—Si—

—Lo que no sabes es que en ese tiempo Haru y yo salíamos… nos comprometimos, aun que muy pocos lo sabíamos, solo los host… Haru estudiaba leyes por aquel entonces ella era más accesible sin embargo cuando comencé a rodearla de lujos ella se incomodo…

— ¿Llenarla de lujos?

—Supongo que sabes que Haru estudio en Alemania…

—Si

—En ese tiempo vivimos juntos… yo le di todo lo que pude… y ella poco a poco se sintió aprisionada… aun que eso jamás me lo dijo, yo era feliz con ella…

—Pero ella… ¿Quería otra cosa?

—Ella quería ser reconocida por ser ella y no por ser mi mujer… eso fue lo que me dijo cuando me dejo…

—Tamaki…—se sorprende la chica.

Flash back

Un rubio llega a una hermosa casa. Una mujer estudia cerca de la ventana.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Estudio, mañana tengo examen

—… ¿Viene difícil?

—Algo ¿Por qué?

—Esta noche tengo una presentación y creí que te gustaría ir

— ¿Esta noche?

—Si,

—Me gustaría ir pero tengo que…

—Comprendo… aun que seré el único que ira sin pareja

—Sabes estoy harta que todos me pregunten cosas de ti… es por eso que no voy… quiero ser conocida por mis meritos y no por ser tu mujer…

—Algún día el mundo sabrá quien eres solo espera

—¿Por ser tu pareja?— cierra el libro de golpe y se muestra molesta

—No, me refiero a que cuando termines tus estudios serás reconocida…

—Tamaki has construido un palacio… ¿Para que?

—Para ti…

—No lo necesito…

—Lo se… y aun así quiero dártelo,

—Me estas construyendo una jaula de oro…

— ¿Perdón?

—Si continuo aquí no podre escapar jamás… tu me estas cortando las alas… y me quieres aquí solo para ti…

— ¿Eso es tan malo?

—No para ti… pero para mi lo es…

— ¿Q… que quieres decir?

—Te voy a dejar…

El hombre retrocede asombrado pues de todo jamás espero algo así.

—Si no te dejo no lograre nada… no podre ser quien quiero ser… entiéndeme… por favor…

—Vas a vivir en otro lugar, solo eso… ¿verdad?

—No… yo… yo regresare a Japón sin ti… déjame ir…

Fin del flash back

—…Y la deje regresar quedándome en Alemania, esperaba su regreso más no lo soporte y regrese, ella solo se alejo de mi más y más… ¿Qué podía hacer por ella?... se lo pregunte y ella me dijo: "ya no te amo ¿no lo entiendes? … Tamaki por favor desaparece de mi vida"… sus palabras aun las tengo muy presentes…

— ¿Y en que forma te lo dijo?—se extraña la rubia y no puede evitar el preguntarlo.

—Lloraba mientras lo decía…

—Entonces estaba mintiendo…

—Si estaba mintiendo no tenia por que ser novia de Kyouya mientras no estaba…

— ¿Novia de Kyouya?

—Así es mientras yo la deje para que lograra su objetivo, Kyo se acercó a ella… y fueron pareja… Kyouya me lo confeso poco antes de que decidiera partir…

—Tono*… usted solo iba de viaje ¿En que momento decidió desaparecer? (*Tono es la palabra con la que los gemelos se referían a Tamaki a lo largo del anime.)

—Después de que Haru me dijo que desapareciera, el día en que lo dijo le pedí que viniera con migo… y obviamente no quiso… entonces mientras el avión estaba en el aire decidí desapareceré… nadie lo noto…

—Pero el piloto dijo que…

—El dijo lo que yo dije que dijera… solo eso…

—Entonces el accidente…

—Fue una farsa…

— ¿Por que decidiste esta vida?

— ¿Vida? ¿Quien dijo que vivía?... yo solo sobrevivo, por que la vida se me arrebato antes de subir al avión…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

**Sexta parte**

Últimamente ha sido visitado todos los días… Renge parece estar más cerca que nadie, el ya estaba acostumbrado al habitual entusiasmo de la chica sin embargo ahora le parecía molesto, en primer lugar por que fue forzado a renovar su aspecto, en otras palabras volvió a ser quien fue; aun que para el no había más que solo el cambio de aspecto, ya que consideraba no haber cambiado, al menos no en su forma de comportarse.

En Japón una chica esta trabajando… o mejor dicho medio trabajando ya que de su cabeza no sale un recuerdo… uno muy lejano donde vio por ultima vez al hombre que amo, o que tal vez solo tal vez aun ama…

—Es solo algo inconcluso… eso es todo…

—¿Hablando sola?

—¡Mei!(Mei es una amiga de Haru que aparece en el manga)

—Yo toque… es tu culpa el estar tan… digamos nostálgica…

—No estoy nostálgica…

—Como quieras, no tratare de convencerte de lo contrario…

—…—

—Viajare a encontrarme con una amiga… una rubia… tu la conoces muy bien…

—¿Renge?

—Así es… al parecer tiene algo interesante para mi…

—Siendo ella te hará crear un diseño personalizado.

—Eso creo… sin embargo paga bien…

—Jaja…

—Escuche algo un poco inquietante…

—¿Qué? Para ti todo es inquietante…

—Eso no es verdad… y lo inquietante tiene que ver con un tipo rubio que me atrajo en acceso hace… hace un tiempo…

—…—

La castaña se pasma… "¿Un tipo rubio?"… piensa y lo primero que viene a su mente es Tamaki con su habitual sonrisa.

—Exactamente… de ese tipo rubio te hablo…—

—¿Dónde?

—No tengo idea… si me acompañas tal vez te enteres… después de todo Renge no perderá el tiempo en contártelo… ya que tu tienes al hombre que le interesa…

—…—

—Entiendo si no quieres venir…

—No puedo…

—Como dije entiendo si no quieres… se que tienes asuntos "Ootori" que tratar…

—No es por eso… en verdad tengo mucho trabajo, pero por favor mantenme informada…

—En esta ocasión querida mía, tendrás que enterarte por ti misma…—y complementa con ironía — aun que si quieres pregúntale a tu prometido que fue lo que le dijo Tamaki cuando se encontraron…

—¿Qué? ¿Tamaki y Kyouya se encontraron?

—Por lo visito no sabias… en todo caso mi trabajo aquí termino—

La mujer sale del lugar dejando a la castaña más que perturbada. En instantes toma fuerza y enseguida marca a Kyo.

"Corporación Ootori buenas tardes"

—Mari, soy Haruji… pásame a Kyouya.

"Srta. Fujioca, el Dr. Kyouya esta en una juta ahora mismo"

—Hazle saber que necesito hablar urgentemente con el…

"Por supuesto… aprovechando que se ha comunicado le informo que el Sr. Kyouya ya tiene listo el salón de recepción… solo falta que usted informe que adorno…"

—En estos momentos no puedo hablar de la boda…

"Pero el señor Kyouya me dijo que quería su decisión a la brevedad…"

—Dile que nos veremos esta tarde en el lugar de costumbre y hablaremos de eso…

"Pero"

—Que tengas buena tarde Mari…

Haru ha cortado la llamada, últimamente Kyouya había tratado de apresurar los planes de boda…

—"¿Sera por su encuentro con Tamaki?"—analiza para si misma.

Esa es su primera conclusión, sin embargo tal vez más que una conclusión tal vez sea una esperanza muy bien maquillada… el hecho de que Tamaki pudiese tener en planes regresar a Japón… eso seguramente pondría en su limite a Kyouya… pero… ¿Era ese análisis correcto?.


	7. Chapter 7

Séptima parte.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Mei viajo fuera de Japón; Haru aun espera noticias de la diseñadora, sin embargo no ha recibido ni una sola llamada.

El día de hoy acompaña a Kyouya a la casa Ootori sin embargo es mas que obvio su mal animo.

—Deja de poner esa cara—le dice el pelinegro al percatarse de la esencia de su prometida—

—¿Quién tiene mal animo?

—Yo no dije eso…

—Entonces yo lo pensé…

La castaña se recarga en el cristal del auto en el cual viajan y evita todo contacto visual con el pelinegro.

—Mi madre te preguntara el por que del retraso de la recepción…

—Ya les dije que tengo mucho trabajo…

—Mentirosa…

—Piensa lo que quieras, después de todo tendrás que esperarme si es que te quieres casar…

La frialdad de la chica es más que agresiva lo cual comienza a malhumorar a Kyouya quien por primera vez en su vida sentía que no podía manejar la situación.

—Deja de comportarte así…

—…—

—Escúchame cuando te hablo…

—Ok. Más tienes que responder algo…

—¿Qué sabes de Tamaki?

La pregunta llego sin esperarse, ¿Qué sabia ella?, pensó un momento la respuesta mas adecuada y cuando la tubo continuo.

—Lo mismo de siempre… no se por que lo preguntas si sabes muy bien que su recuerdo me pone mal…

Disimulo muy bien su mentira y a la vez las palabras que Tamaki le había dicho tiempo atrás comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza.

—¡Mentira!

Estalla la castaña sin esperarlo ella misma.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿¡Por que no dices la verdad!... ¿Dónde esta Tamaki?

¿Alguna vez la vio así?... no el jamás la había visto llorar ni aferrarse a algo, bueno si pero la situación no había cambiado, ya que la persona que la hacia reaccionar así seguía siendo la misma… Tamaki.

—No se quien te dijo que he visto a Tamaki…—Responde tranquilo— mas no es así.

—No… el mentiroso eres tú.

Kyouya no pelea mas, simplemente no quiere regresar a ese tema. La castaña aun espera que el pelinegro continúe más no lo sabe muy bien.

—Llegaremos en pocos minutos, límpiate esas lagrimas y quita esa cara de odio—Le dice al percatarse de la mirada expectante de la chica.

Haruji hace lo dicho, no por que se lo allá dicho sino por el simple hecho de que como una abogada con tanto renombre no debe lucir así.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegan a la casa Ootori, son recibidos por algunos de los empleados y llevados al salón principal donde todos los integrantes de la familia esperan por ellos.

—Bienvenida Srta. Fujioca—Le recibe el líder de familia.

—Oye Fujioca…—habla el segundo hijo— ¿No crees que ya es ora de tratarnos como familia?

—Eso se escucha bien—Bromea la hermana— Me gustaría llamarte hermana…

A pesar de la aura de aceptación que hay en el lugar Haru no puede decir nada, esta desanimada y ni siquiera se molesta en responder.

—Es extraño—Comenta la hermana— hoy bienes peor que siempre ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo?

Kyouya mira fijamente a su hermana lo cual termina poniéndola nerviosa.

—Lo siento Kyo… es solo que cuando la conocí parecía ser una chica con mas animo, aun que tal vez era Tamaki quien te brindaba ese entusiasmo—Continua sin mala intención— ese chico en verdad podía hacer felices a las personas, a mi me encantaba hablar con el, además provoco un buen cambio en Kyo…

El comentario saca a Haru de su estado inactivo y es entonces cuando por fin habla.

—Eso es verdad, Tamaki siempre fue único —Sonríe a la otra dejándola sin habla.

—Jamás te vi sonreír de esa forma—Comenta la mujer aun asombrada ya que la sonrisa de Haru descadilla a cualquiera, claro que puede ser por que desde hace algunos años es casi impensable que ella sonría naturalmente.


	8. Chapter 8

Parte ocho.

Semanas después. En algún lugar bajo ese mismo cielo un hombre a cambiado su aspecto e incluso su música parece haber embellecida un poco mas, o tal vez solo se deba a que su apariencia a cambiado drásticamente.

-Así que son amigos de Tamaki- comenta un hombre a un grupo de chicos.

-Así es señor-Responde una rubia.

-¿Y a que se debe su visita?

-Eso es un secreto-Le guiñe la rubia.

El hombre ve que por mas que pregunte no encontrara respuesta alguna; así que no tiene caso seguir preguntando.

Tamaki ha terminado su trabajo, al menos de esa tarde, y por ello se dispone a descansar.

-¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?-Le pregunta el hombre en cuanto el rubio llega a la barra.

-Si jefe.

-¿Y?

-Le tomare la palabra.

-¿De que hablan? -Interrumpe Kaoru.

Tamaki se limita a sonreírle sin darle explicación alguna; el gemelo comienza a molestarse ya que ha intentado recuperar la confianza de Tamaki quien no parece estar muy feliz por la visita de sus "Amigos".

-Tamaki tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-Dice al fin el gemelo.

-¿De?-Tamaki indiferente.

-Sabes muy bien acerca de que quiero hablar-Se molesta el pelirrojo.

-Supongo que lo se…

El gemelo esta apunto de estallar, anhela a su hermano quien francamente siempre le ha apoyado en todo; como le gustaría que en esos instantes su igual lo acompañara y así ambos intentarían molestar a Tamaki como antes. Tal vez de esa forma su rey regresase.

Tamaki observa por unos instantes a su grupo de amigos, en pocos instantes decide ignorarlos y pasa directamente a la cocina.

-Vine con la esperanza de quedármelo- comenta una chica detrás de ellos- arregle su look a manera de que se viera tan bien como antes, y sin importar como lo vea, lo disfrace o intente entenderle… el ya no es el mismo de antes, sigue siendo gentil con algunos, sin embargo muestra una agresividad que jamás manifestó frente a mi al menos. ¿Están seguros de que el es Tamaki?

-Los otros dos se miran el uno al otro. ¿Qué quiere expresar Mei con exactitud?

-No… no te entiendo-Renge.

-…-

-Ese hombre ya no es Tamaki… y si lo sigue siendo, ya no quiere tenernos cerca.

-¡Mentira! –Reacciona el gemelo quien sin querer ha recordado viejos tiempos y que de igual forma ha concluido lo imposible de que el viejo Tamaki haya desaparecido en totalidad.

-Crean lo que quieran, yo solo he dicho lo que veo, además por alguna razón siento que Tamaki no se ira de aquí sin alguien.

La diseñadora ha observado muy bien las actitudes de Tamaki. El se muestra neutral para con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo; sin embargo se relaja totalmente al estar al lado del jefe y su hija.

-¿Han pensado en la posibilidad de que su corazón cambiara?-

Lanza la interrogación la mujer mientras observa como Tamaki le sonríe a la morera hija del jefe.

-Eso es imposible- Analiza el peli anaranjado - Es verdad que se muestra mas frio, sin embargo yo se que el no ha dejado de querer a Haru.

-¿Tan seguro estas?

-¡Si! Por que si no fuera así hace mucho que el hubiera regresado, no lo ha hecho por que esta protegiendo a sus amigos.

-Eso es una estupidez… mas si es así…

La diseñadora parece estar planeando algo. Ve como Tamaki se acerca y mira a Renge.

-Es una lastima que este pasando "eso" entre Haru y Kyo…

-¿Qué dices?

Se extraña la rubia.

-Si, ya sabes, parece que Haru esta dudando en casarse, supongo que es normal… ya que fue obligada a comprometerse.


	9. Chapter 9

Parte nueve.

Tamaki ha escuchado la conversación, se ha inmovilizado y a causa de ello la rubia sonríe triunfante.

— ¿Quieres saber mas?—Le dice Mei con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Si" responde Tamaki con la mirada.

—Si me pides ese favor… tal vez podría darte más información.

Tamaki lo piensa por un instante. Su actitud cambia y mira fijamente a la diseñadora.

—Cuéntame ¿Por qué Haru fue obligada?

El grupo de amigos sonríe uno a otro, es verdad que Tamaki se muestra aun serio, sin embargo el que haya mostrado interés ya es un gran paso.

—De acuerdo te contare todo lo que se…—Anuncia la diseñadora causando la incertidumbre en Tamaki quien la mira fijamente—Siéntate—Le dice y el rubio obedece al instante— La verdad es que cuando a ti se te ocurrió la gran idea de escapar y "morir" Kyouya y Haru tenían una relación cercana, como siempre, lo cual fue distorsionado por la prensa… eso fue lo que tu viste y por lo que decidiste desaparecer… idiota

Tamaki traga amargo, ¿Era verdad eso? ¿Se apresuro y armo conclusiones con una simple mentira? Si lo había hecho, se respondió.

—Cuando desapareciste dejaste a Haru demasiado vulnerable, a merced de dos idiotas… uno idéntico a es te gemelo y el otro un pelinegro que conoces muy bien.

— ¿Por qué dices que Haru esta siendo obligada?

Tamaki esta exasperándose por lo que escucha, aquella mujer le dijo que le daría la respuesta de algo que necesita saber y sin mas siente que le esta dando vuelta a el asunto.

—A un año d que "moriste" Haru decidió dar un paso en su vida, volvió a relacionarse con las personas, por que lo que tu no sabes es que Haru nos dejo a todos después de que tu Desapareciste… ella se concentro en los estudios y llego rápidamente a la sima… sin embargo… su actitud fría e indiferente predominaba, Kyouya logro quitar le parte de esa frialdad, queriendo o no dejo que la gente comenzara a especular acerca de su relación con Kyo hasta que llego a un ponto en el que no pudo detener nada, los Ootori decidieron adherirla a sus adquisiciones "beneficiosas" y no pudo salir de la mentira. No pudo negar las situaciones frente a los Ootori y lo peor de ello es que sin querer Kyo termino enamorado, esa chica se ha vuelto muy débil, ya no tiene la honestidad que la caracterizaba…

—Kyouya no esta enamorado—Susurra la rubia algo molesta— solo esta confundido.

Tamaki distrae su atención por el comentario de Renge ¿Había algo mas en todo lo que habían dicho?

— ¿Renge?—Se extrañan los otros dos

—Otra cosa que Tamaki no sabe—Habla la rubia con tranquilidad—Es que Kyouya y yo estábamos comprometidos desde el instituto.

— ¿¡Que!—Se exaltan los 3 restantes.

—Aun que tal parece que nadie lo sabia—Renge Y.Y— bueno, no importa de todas formas no les voy a contar ahora como es que llegamos a ese punto… como les decía Kyouya no esta enamorado de Haru eso lo se muy bien, el me dejo casia l mismo tiempo en que Tamaki desapareció pero no tubo nada que ver con Haru, en realidad eso ni siquiera estaba en sus planes… pero en los de su padre si… por mas que Kyo se diga así mismo "Amo Haru" todos los días, el no la quiere, mas su mentira es tan grande que el mismo se la ha creído.

— ¿Estas segura de eso?—Pregunta el gemelo—

—Lo estoy—se molesta la rubia.

—Creí que era parte de una de tus series—Explica el gemelo.

— ¡No lo es! El se esta engañando a si mismo, por cumplir las expectativas de su padre, lo que es peor es que ahora el mundo lo ve como el futuro líder del imperio Ootori sin embargo nadie lo imagina lejos de Haru… ¿Eso no es presión para Kyo?

—Si es solo apariencia creo que lo puede deshacer con facilidad—Mei con excesiva sinceridad y un tanto molesta.

—Eso es presión—Susurra Tamaki quien ahora parece mas interesado.

Kaoru lo ira fijamente. ¿Qué pasa? Ahora mismo el gemelo esta viendo al Tamaki que solía maquinar planes de ayuda en el club. No puede evitar sonreír.

—Kyo nunca ha podido enfrentar directamente su lugar, ahora esta siendo afectado sin darse cuanta… no le gusta rivalizar y por ello avanzo en mi ausencia… creo que lo entiendo—Se levanta Tamaki— Eso are.

La ultima palabra molesta al gemelo, ¿¡Que piensa hacer! ¡La esta allí! Y no solo eso… el resto de los host también estarán junto a Tamaki cuando este decida retornar, así que, ¿¡por que dice "eso are"! Debería decir "lo que aremos es…" o al menos eso es lo que el espera escuchar.

— ¡Rey estúpido!—Estalla al fin— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Yo te ayudare a lo que sea

Tamaki sonríe y una mirada ilumina a las chicas, una sonrisa destellante ha surgido.

—En ese caso tramítame 3 pasaportes, y comunícame con Mori.

Al instante el gemelo toma si celular y llama a Mori, lo pone al corriente de la situación, como es de costumbre Mori no reacciona sorprendido, en cierta forma por que Hikaru le dijo no mucho tiempo atrás que Kaoru parecía haber encontrado a Tamaki.

—Mori –Toma Tamaki el celular—Necesito que arregles los papeles que asieron constar que Mori… en otras palabras… tomare mi lugar como un Suou…

"De acuerdo"

Es lo único que responde el abogado (Recordemos que según el manga Mori entro a la universidad de leyes).

—Regresaremos a Japón…

Celebran los tres amigos que desde hace mucho esperaban ver a Tamaki en esa actitud. Mei tiene una sonrisa de "sabia que lo lograría" mientras los otros dos lanzan miradas de agradecimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

Parte diez.

Ha pasado seca de un mes, dentro de la primera casa Suou hay enorme movimiento, es notorio que algo esta pasando y el resto de la sociedad puede evidenciarlo especialmente por que el actual líder esta bastante ausente e incluso la ex presidenta permanecen distantes a todo. Los Ootori, principales asociadas de los Suou saben que algo pasa sin embargo no se les ha informado de nada.

—

Primera casa Suou.

Dentro de la casa la líder de familia esta arreglando un cuarto, se le ve nostálgica.

— ¿Sra.?

Una rubia esta sorprendida ante el "Entusiasmo" de la estricta líder de familia.

—Estoy tratando de sorprender a Tamaki ¿Crees que este bien?

La supuesta muerte de Tamaki ha unido a la familia, incluso la líder de familia quien había sido influenciada por la actitud del rubio se acerco más al núcleo familiar, pese a que en un periodo se sintió traicionada por su hijo.

—Eso lo entusiasmara demasiado, estoy segura que René* sonriera mucho (*_"René" es el nombre de Tamaki en Francia al menos eso se dice en el manga jeje)_

—Últimamente estaba recordándolo mucho.

—…—

La madre de Tamaki no dice nada, es obvio que todos pensaban demasiado en el, especialmente cuando el fue el pilar real de toda la familia.

—supongo que aquí ya esta todo listo.

Dice la abuela con un alto grado de seriedad.

—Ciento.

Responde la madre con una hermosa sonrisa.

—

—

Casa Ootori.

—Kyouya.

— ¿Si padre?

— ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

—El vestido aun no esta terminado.

—Creí que lo tendrían antes del mes pasado.

—La diseñadora salió del país.

—Cambien al diseñador.

—No, Haru desea que sea Mei quien lo haga.

— ¿En serio? Nunca creí que Fujioka tuviera algún tipo de preferencias personales.

El comentario molesta a Kyouya quien no puede evitar responder.

—Haruji tiene preferencias, y sobre todas ellas las que tiene a su familia y amigos.

— ¿En serio?

Responde el padre con ironía.

—Ten cuidado con las mujeres que se aferran a sus gustos, es verdad que Fujioka es la mejor en su ramo, sin embargo tendrás que ocuparte de ella una vez que se casen

—¿…?

—Has que no vuelva a preferir ayudar a otros antes que a su familia, y sobre todas las cosas antes que a los Ootori. Sabes sin Tamaki estoy seguro que el líder Suou nombrara alguien de la familia como su representante, tu por ejemplo, después de todo fuiste el mejor amigo de su difunto hijo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

El comentario ha logrado extrañar al hombre sin embargo no le ha dado la mayor importancia.

—

—

Esa tarde bajo el mismo cielo en una lejana población.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto? —Pregunta Mei incrédula.

—Lo estoy—sonríe un rubio.

—Esto puede causar serios problemas— ¬.¬ Kaoru

—A mi me parece bastante interesante—*o* Renge

— ¿Verdad que si? Además es una manera de retribuir la ayuda.- ^o^ Tamaki

—No me opondré a tu decisión, después de todos los pasaportes están listos.

— ¿A que hora llega el avión? —Tamaki ºoº

—Ya debe estar llegando—Mei mira su reloj.

—Yo diría que ya nos vamos—Dice el gemelo y comienza ha avanzar.

— ¿Por que tan seguro? —Mei ¬.¬

En el preciso instante en que la morena lo pregunta es abrazada.

—Por que el avión ya ha llegado.

Dice la voz del recién llegado, un pelinegro de aspecto muy similar a Kaoru, Hikaru.

—Ya es tarde, abordemos—Propone el recién llegado quien no puede quitar la vista de el rubio—Me alegra volver a verte.

—A mi también — responde el rubio con una sonrisa seria y a la vez alegre.

Aquel gemelo ha quedado impactado con el gesto, sin lugar a duda Tamaki ha cambiado; sin embargo viene la prueba de fuego.

—rey idiota ¿Qué planeabas mientras nos dejabas atrás? —Lanza la pregunta de manera directa y un tanto juguetona—acaso te estorbamos.

—Di la verdad—Se juntan ambos hermanos— ¿Somos estorbosos? —juguetean al unisonó.

— ¿Que? —º.º Tamaki es sacado se su actitud seria — No yo no pretendía eso

La oportunidad se presento y el viejo Tamaki ha resurgido con su ineficaz manera de actuar contra los gemelos.

— ¬.¬ Oye hermano… ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—Creo que sigue funcionando igual.

Los gemelos hablan entre si en un dialogo en el que ellos solos se entienden.

—Es muy temprano para comenzar ¿Cierto?.

—Si, si lo es…

Los presentes no entiendes el dialogo, sin embargo los gemelos se refieres a la vulnerabilidad de Tamaki ante sus actos, Tamaki sigue siendo muy transparente, al menos para ellos y aun que quisieran comenzar a molestarlo no tienen un arma eficaz (aun).

—Abordemos.

Propone Renge tratando de quitar el ánimo malévolo de los gemelos, ya que para ella es más que obvio su plan.

—No, aun no podemos irnos…—Dice un Tamaki muy infantilmente, el cual sorprende a todos— cof, cof, digo aun no podemos partir—Trata de recuperar su actitud seria nulamente.

— ¿Por qué? Ya estamos todos—Hikaru.

—Aun no.

Hikaru se extraña, el solo sabia que recogería 4 personas sin embargo comienza a contemplar la probabilidad de que alguno de sus amigos también este en el lugar.

—Entonces debo avisar que nuestro vuelo se retrasara…

El gemelo toma su teléfono y pretende marcar cuando…

—Lo siento, me perdí en el camino…


	11. Chapter 11

Parte 11

Una chica de unos 17 años a llega junto con el grupo. Hikaru esta extrañado sin embargo el resto no.

—Te presento a Mature, ella me ayudo mucho.

—no fui yo.

Comenta la chica a manera de mostrar que le da igual, sin embargo el rubio se sonríe.

—Ella es la hija de "mi jefe" —Tamaki un poco decepcionado de la reacción de la chica.

El gemelo comienza a examinar a la chica quien en cierta forma le recuerda un cuadro antes visto, en especial por la forma en que Tamaki la trata y la forma en que ella reacciona.

Tamaki en cierta forma muestra su antiguo ser cerca de esa chica, lo cual extraña a el grupo.

—En verdad no puedo expresar lo feliz que me ase que vengas con migo a Japón.

Dice un Tamaki principesco tomando la cara de la chica.

—No se como expresar esto con palabras… ¿Debería hacerlo con mi cuerpo?

Dice y los gemelos se miran uno al otro, sin duda esa escena ya la habían visto en algún lugar.

—En realidad fui obligada a venir aquí…

Le dice la chica a Tamaki. Ella se ve algo molesta y hasta cierto punto fastidiada del comportamiento del rubio.

—No encaja el cuadro ¿Tu que opinas Kaoru?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hikaru. La situación no tiene sentido.

Aquel comentario cautiva la situación del rubio.

—Tendremos que volver a repetirlo.

Comentan los gemelos al unísono y en ese preciso instante se miran el uno al otro.

— ¿Qué dijiste hermano?

Ambos están pensativos y tal parece que se hablan mentalmente o tienen un código de comunicación gesticulado.

—Sera mejor que abordemos el avión—comenta la diseñadora al parecer acostumbrada al dialogo callado de los gemelos.

Los gemelos se toman de la mano y parecen ir aun hablando, o al menos dan esa impresión al resto del grupo.

—disculpe Tamaki—habla la Mature de la manera mas baja que puede.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Esos dos—Señala a los gemelos—Son hermanos ¿Cierto?

—Si.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué van de esa forma? —La cica ha notado que ambos van tomados de la mano, lo cual le extraña lo suficiente.

—Seria muy largo de explicar.

—…—o.o

—Ok, ellos son gemelos y creo que es obvio.

— ¿¬¬ en serio?

—Bueno, ellos han estado juntos desde siempre, así que para ellos es de lo más normal ir de esa forma, aun que el resto del mundo no lo entienda.

—en resumen no son gays ni están cometiendo incesto ¿Verdad?

— ¿De donde sacaste eso?

—¬¬…—

El grupo aborda el avión privado de los Suou, van haciendo un desastre total sin embargo Hikaru permanece distante.

— ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

Pregunta un gemelo totalmente neutral y en sienta forma agresivo.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

La chica parece aturdida por el comentario, era obvio que no era bienvenida para esa persona.

—Soy Mature.

— ¿Qué clase de beneficio buscas?

—…—

—Te estaré vigilando todo el tiempo.

El gemelo le ve fijamente, no parece tenerle confianza sin embargo lo demuestra demasiado-.

—Tamaki su amigo me esta molestando — ToT dice la chica para llamar la atención del rubio, en realidad ella no sabe como recibir o responder ese tipo de agresión.

— ¿Hikaru? —Se extraña Kaoru


	12. Chapter 12

Parte 12.

El viaje continúa sin la mayor conmoción, Tamaki decidió permanecer cerca de la chica alejando todo intento de enfrentamiento entre ambos chicos quienes parecían tener ánimos de pelear.

—No logro entender tu comportamiento—Comenta Mei a Hikaru.

—Ella viene para causar problemas.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad, Tamaki la trajo para enviarla al instituto.

— ¿Fue el o ella quien lo decidió?

—El

—No puedo creer eso, ¿Qué imagen crees que dará el que el regrese con una chica?

—No creo que…

La diseñadora piensa un poco mejor las cosas, a caído en cuenta de la imagen que se dará al llegar.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Creo.

—Esa chica va a utilizar a Tamaki.

—O el la utilizara a ella.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso es improbable!

—Recuerda que Tamaki ya no es el mismo.

Ambos comienzan a discutir acerca de la nueva imagen que dará le llegada de Tamaki, y sobre todo la escandalosa noticia que causara la entrada de la chica a la primera casa Suou, si, Mature entrara directamente a la primera casa Suou.

—o—

—o—

—o—

Mientras tanto en Japón. Oficina de la bogada Fujioka.

Una castaña esta entretenida hablando por teléfono cuando es interrumpida.

—Haruji el joven Kyouya quiere verle.

—Sara* dile que estoy en una muy importante llamada. (*Sara es el nombre de la secretaria de Haru)

Un pelinegro entra directamente causando la sorpresa de la secretaria y en cierta forma la molestia de la abogada.

—Lo lamente Sr. Manson debó colgar, le llamare en un momento mas para informarle como resulto el contrato.

— ¿Te interrumpo?

—Sí —Responde la castaña una vez ha colgado.

—Creo que debes de contratar otro diseñador para…

—No es necesario, Mei llega hoy en la noche.

— ¿En serio?, creo que eso es bueno, en todo caso creo que tendremos listo todo para el mes que viene.

La chica no dice nada y se concentra en unos papeles o al menos eso pretende demostrar.

—No tiene caso que lo sigamos retrasando, solo causaremos murmuraciones.

—Supongo. Aun que ese no es el problema real.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quiero casarme.

Las palabras de la chica han exaltado al pelinegro, sin embargo ya se lo esperaba.

—Ahora mismo estoy en la cúspide de mi carrera, no quiero apresurarme a nada… además tomare unos casos en el extranjero.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con la boda.

—"No quiero casarme" ¿es algo que no tiene nada que ver?

Han comenzado a pelear nuevamente, el pelinegro se ve molesto y de igual forma la castaña permanece firme en sus palabras.

—No tenemos que volver a discutir esto.

— ¿volver a discutir? No creo que hayamos tenido una discusión adecuada jamás.

—No empieces con lo mismo.

— ¡el que empieza con lo mismo eres tu! ¡Estoy harta de escuchar día tras día lo mismo!

— ¿Y según tu que es lo mismo?

—"Debemos adelantar la boda" "¿Cuándo será la boda?" "El vestido esto" "la boda el otro…" ¡Estoy harta!

— ¿¡Y yo no!? ¡Siempre respondes lo mismo!

Ambos se miran por un instante. La situación es estresante para ambos, quienes al parecer no quieren que la situación avance, ya que Kyouya de haber querido ya lo habrá hecho y Haru no es de las personas que andan dándole vueltas a las cosas todo el tiempo. Están en su límite y ya no saben como manejar la situación.


	13. Chapter 13

Parte 13

Un vuelo arriba a Japón, trae consigo a la persona que hace unos pocos años era el músico mas famoso del mundo, aquel a quien llamaron "el maestro mas joven al piano" debido a su extremo talento y corta edad; aquel quien fue capas de crear piezas musicales con excelentes ejecuciones. Quien en un día podía tener todo listo… claro aquella persona que ha regresado físicamente es la misma pero, ¿En realidad es el?

—Que nostalgia…

Dice Tamaki una vez que pisa el suelo de la primera casa Suou.

—Adentro te están esperando.

Dice un rubio.

—…—

Un pelinegro se acerca mostrando cierto agrado sin embargo no dice nada. (Es Mori)

—Hony, Mori; esto es una grata sorpresa.

Dice Tamaki con una sonrisa y comienza a caminar dejando al grupo de amigos atrás. Esta emocionado, no emocionado es una sentimiento que no podría contener lo que tenia en su pecho… era nostalgia, alegría, miedo, felicidad… ¿felicidad? Sí, Tamaki estaba feliz sin embargo de la misma manera en que sentía ganas de cruzar el enorme jardín que conduce a la puerta principal, también sentía ganas de retroceder y abordar un avión, en resumen tenia miedo de ser feliz y de encontrar algo que sabia que vería.

— ¿sucede algo? —Pregunta Hony al ver la actitud de Tamaki— ¿Tama?

Tamaki retrocede unos pasos muy lentamente, esta dudando es obvio.

—Adentro te esperan—Complementa Mei

—Adentro me esperan…—repite Tamaki para si y comienza a avanzar sin dudas.

Las enormes puestas de la primera casa Suou se abren de par en par, dentro los sirvientes esperan ansiosos y al instante en que Tamaki pisa el lugar todos se quedan callados. Tamaki estaba frente a ellos de eso no había duda, la gente comienza a emocionarse, les es imposible que su joven amo este parado frente a ellos cuando años atrás todo el medio lo dio por muerto. La servidumbre entera no puede controlar su emoción, no se acercan mas por sorpresa que por no querer, sin embargo no pueden evitar llorar de felicidad, después de todo el joven amo a quien quisieron tanto había regresado.

Tamaki sonríe al verse bien venido. Comienza a avanzar mas rápidamente va directo a la sala donde espera ver un cuadro perfecto y mas que anhelado por años. Llega a la sala mas se detiene en la puerta al escuchar el piano ser tocado. Entra y se dirige al piano.

—Tamaki—Dice un hombre

Tamaki se sienta junto a la persona que toca el piano.

—Hermosa canción… mamá.

La música se detiene, pues una mujer ha abrazado al rubio, la mujer se hecha a llorar y Tamaki no puede hacer mas que corresponder el abrazo, no puede evitarlo, el esta llorando. Después de todo el maestro mas joven al piano se distinguió por su sensibilidad.

—bien venido a casa Tamaki.

Habla una mujer mayor quien mira seriamente la escena.

—Estoy en casa abuela, padre.

Los Suou están juntos al fin después de tantos años. La escena causa alegría a los chicos quienes pueden sentirse orgullosos de haber reunido a los Suou por segunda vez.


	14. Chapter 14

Parte 14

Tamaki ha sido instalado, así como su protegida quien ha sido recibida sin peros por la abuela del rubio, claro que eso no significa que la mujer o el resto de la familia la aprueben, muy por el contrario se han extrañado del comportamiento del chico.

—o..o..o—

Domingo medio día. Jardín de la familia Souo

—así que nos estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo.

—Yo no diría eso, solo estuve protegiendo mis intereses.

Tamaki ha decidido responder algunas de las preguntas que su acompañante ha querido saber desde el día en que se conocieron.

—¿Por qué decidiste desaparecer?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—…—

—Tal vez algún día te lo cuente.

Trata de dar ánimos a la expresión de molestia de la chica.

—Ok, tampoco tengo interés en ello, así que no me lo cuentes jamás.

—Dije que te lo contare algún día.

—No, dijiste "Tal vez"

Ambos discuten como si de dos niños se tratase, aun que a simple vista no se podría decir quien es el mayor. Mientras esos dos discuten a través de uno de los ventanales son observados.

—Es increíble tenerlo aquí—Comenta el padre de Tamaki.

—No creí que pudiera ser verdad, quise creer en los chicos… pero si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar—Comenta la madre.

—Aun así, no…

—¿Qué?

—Creo que la asociación debe terminar.

—¿La asociación con los Ootori?

—Si.

—Sin lugar a duda me hijo saldrá muy lastimado si enfrenta directamente a… a esas personas.

—Lo se.

Ambos continúan mirando por la ventana, la mujer sonríe ante la infantil actitud de su hijo. El líder de familia ha estado pensando mucho desde el día en que Tamaki regreso, ha decidido separar la alianza que obtuvo con los Ootori, sin embargo no sabe como dar la noticia.

Tamaki retorna ala casa en compañía de la chica.

—Tamaki tengo que hablar contigo.

El rubio se dirige a donde su padre, lo ve serio algo que casi nunca pasa mientras ambos permanecen juntos. De alguna forma Tamaki puede percibir lo que se le dirá sin embargo quiere escuchar lo de boca de su padre. Ambos pasan a la sala y son dejados a solas por la servidumbre.

—Debes saber que Fujioka y…

—Lo se.

Confirma seriamente, el padre no parece sorprendido así que continua.

—Para tu mayor comodidad he decidido romper la alianza…

—No, no es necesario algo como eso, lo que es mas, si tu quieres y crees que puedo llevarlo acabo… quiero tomar mi puesto en la compañía… bueno en realidad quiero el puesto que me inferiste hace años pero no se si siga en pie.

El hombre se sorprende, no puede creer lo que escucha, Tamaki quiere asumir la presidencia que le fue ofrecida años atrás antes del accidente.

—Claro que esta en pie, es solo que los negocios han cambiado un poco.

—Eso lo se, y creo que puedo con ello.

Nuevamente el hombre se queda perplejo ¿Acaso Tamaki estaba al pendiente de todo?. El rubio lee los pensamientos de su padre y con una sonrisa.

—Yo siempre estuve al pendiente de todo, incluso se como funcionan las finanzas…

—¿Como?

—Bueno, en realidad los movimientos de ambas familias… yo los conozco a la perfección, así que no será difícil para mí integrarme…

—En ese caso debo preparar todo para mañana.

—¿Mañana?

-Sí, ya que quieres asumir la presidencia lo aras de inmediato, mandare un citatorio a todos los socios para que estén presentes en la sucesión de poder de la familia; estoy seguro que no habrá objeción.

—En ese caso ¿Puedo llevar a Mature con migo?

—¿Para que?

—Realmente ella y su padre me han dado demasiado valor.

El líder no puede entender el comentario de Tamaki sin embargo a lo que el rubio se refiere es a que esas dos personas le brindaron una mano sin siquiera conocerlo, y en ese caso el se siente en deuda, así que dejara que ambos miren como ha decidido resurgir.

—supongo que no hay problema, después de todo creo que todos iremos, incluso creo que todas las familias asistirán completas…

—Aun no digas que estoy aquí.

—De acuerdo, aremos esto como tú quieras.

—Gracias.


	15. Chapter 15

Parte 15

Tal cual el líder soy lo dijo ha mandado el citatorio a todas las familias, la invitación o mejor dicho la "cita" ha llegado a manos de el aun líder Ootori quien llama a toda la familia.

Casa de los Ootori, domingo en la noche.

—Buenas noches padre, madre.

Saluda Kyouya al llegar a lugar de la reunión.

—Bien venido.

Saluda el padre.

—Bien, ya estamos todos.

—¿A que de debe esta reunión?

Interroga el hermano mayor.

—Escuchen atentamente y no hagan comentarios innecesarios… los Souo nombraran a el próximo líder de sus industrias…

La noticia conmociona a todos exceptuando a Kyo.

—…me permito atreverme a decir que será Kyouya a quien eligieran como sucesor, después de todo el a demostrado una gran entrega a las industrias.

Nuevamente la familia entra en discusión sin embargo los dos hermanos mayores se miran el uno al otro, parecen predecir algo.

—Los Souo son la familia dominante de la asociación y eso no tengo que aclararlo, lo que si me gustaría decir es que automáticamente quien sea nombrado se convertirá en el presidente… es por ello que los he convocado, ya que quiero dar a conocer de forma interna la sucesión de Kyouya como líder de familia.

Kyouya ya se lo esperaba sin embargo Akito, el segundo hermano estalla en inconformidad, no esta de acuerdo en que Kyo siendo el hermano menor tome el puesto de líder de familia sin embargo el padre no parece aceptar queja alguna, al parecer lo ha decidido mucho antes, el día de mañana tanto los Ootori como los Souo darán a conocer a su líder.

—o—

—o—ooOoo—o—

—o—

Lunes en la mañana. Edificio Grantain (este es el nombre de la asociación )

Hay enorme movimiento en todo el lugar, los empleados parecen en espera de algo aun que todavía no saben lo que esperan. Muy temprano aun por madrugada la familia Souo arribo al lugar, ningún empleado vio quienes llegaron o cuantos fueron solo saben que ya están en el edificio y probablemente estén en la oficina principal la cual tiene una entrada directa a la sala de juntas.

Los Ootori llegan 20 minutos antes de la hora especificada, sin embargo van directamente a tomar sus lugares. Llega el padre, la madre, los dos hermanos y posterior mente Kyouya acompañado por la representante legal de la compañía Fujioka Haruji.

A casi 15 minutos de la hora citada llegan los gemelos Hitachin, Mori y Hony. Pare después llegar Renge en compañía de su padre.

Faltan 10 minutos para que inicie la junta y a la empresa arriban los asociados minoritarios como lo es Nekozawa(este es el tipo que siempre andaba con su túnica negra) quien aun no ha abandonado su peluca negra mas parece resistente a la luz solar y ha abandonado a su muñeco de vudú.

Poco a poco la gente va reuniéndose en la sala de juntas y de esta manera comienzan a saludarse e intercambiar novedades, en su mayoría se les ve muy intrigados sin embargo los antiguos Host no parecen muy sorprendidos, o al menos no todos lo demuestran.

Kyouya permanece callado mientras espera a que inicie la junta, no dirige la palabra a nadie más que para saludar.

Haruji se ha acercado a los gemelos quienes parecen estarla evitando, en cierta forma para no decir nada antes de tiempo.

A 5 minutos antes de que comience la junta entran los Souo abuela, madre y padre, acompañados de una chica que hace extrañar al resto de los presentes. Los recién llegados toman su lugar y la junta comienza, primero se hace referencia a todo el avance que se ha hecho, las nuevas acciones y proyectos, todo ello hace parecer que el líder actual esta dejando o tratando de dejar todo bien planteado para su sucesor.

—Bueno y ahora prosigamos con el puto principal d esta junta… la sucesión.

—Es extraño que diga eso…

Comenta uno de los socios.

—Cierto, sinceramente nunca creí que este momento llegara, no sin Tamaki… en verdad que el hubiera sido un gran líder…

Los presentes parecen aturdidos con el comentario sin embargo los Souo mantienen a calma.

—Si, Tamaki se hubiese convertido en el líder indiscutible.

Comenta el aun líder Ootori.

—Bueno, prosigamos —Dice el presidente—La persona que me gustaría se convirtiera en presidente… permítanme…

El presidente toma si intercomunicador y dice a la secretaria "Adelante"

La secretaria abre la puerta y la luz del amanecer descadilla a todos aquellos que miraron.

—Dejen me presentarles nuevamente a el futuro líder de los Souo.

Aun no se distingue quien es, el se va acercando sin embargo la luz parece iluminarle a cada paso, solo una persona parece sorprendida, la representante legal se levanta de su asiento incrédula no sabe si esta viendo correctamente o no, tal ves es solo una imagen creada en su cabeza.

Un pelinegro se asombra de la reacción de la chica, no se explica el por que sin embargo es obvio que desea que la chica regrese a su lugar…

El resto de la gente aun quiere distinguir a la persona que se acerca, la persona que parece resplandecer paso a paso.

—Muy buenos días tengan todos.

…

…

…CONTINUARA…


	16. Chapter 16

Parte 16

—Muy buenos días tengan todos.

Dice el recién llegado mientras la puerta se cierra y poco apoco se deja ver; la figura que aparece deja boquiabiertos a todos e incluso un pelinegro al igual que su familia se han levantado de golpe.

—No.

Pronuncia el líder Ootori.

—No… el… no es…si…

Por primera vez la abogada Fujioka se ve aturdida, aun que sencillamente no es la única, ya que la mayoría de los presentes están boquiabiertos e incluso asustados.

—No se preocupen les aseguro que soy real.

Bromea el rubio que recién cruzo la puerta. En cuanto el joven deja ver su sonrisa todos parecen mas relajados, lo que están viendo es real no hay duda de ello.

—Bueno, déjenme presentarles al líder que he elegido.

Dice el presidente.

—Su nombre es Tamaki y me enorgullece decir que es mi hijo.

Los presentes se levantan y de uno en uno dan la bienvenida a Tamaki quien con su habitual sonrisa les d alas gracias por el gesto. Tamaki toma el lugar que instantes antes ocupo su padre.

—Espero contar con su apoyo durante mi presidencia.

Aquel Tamaki que comenzaba ha hablar era totalmente diferente al que conocieron años atrás, sin duda estaba mas centrado o al menos daba esa impresión. La junta termina sin mas preámbulos, el líder Ootori termino por no ceder su lugar debido a la estrepitosa noticia, toda la familia Ootori esta confundida y por ello una vez culminada la junta todos salen lo mas rápido posible, sin duda a una reunión familiar.

—

—oooo—

—

Dos horas mas tarde Tamaki esta tomando lugar dentro de la que será su oficina.

— ¿Qué te parece?

El rubio recorría con la mirada la enorme oficina, en verdad le traía viejos recuerdos y en cierta forma nostalgia ya que jamás creyó regresar y menos para tomar justamente ese lugar.

—No ha cambiado nada.

— ¿En serio? Le cambie los tapices.

— ¿Por unos nuevos del mismo color?

—Cierto.

—…—

Tamaki continua mirando el lugar, un gran ventanal da vista a la puerta principal del edificio.

— ¿Quieres cambiar algo?

—en realidad no, me agrada tal como se ve ahora.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

Tamaki sonríe a su padre quien parece nostálgico y a la vez con ganas de hablar.

—Creí que te dolería más.

— ¿Perdón?

—el ver a Fujioka.

—En realidad… si me dolió, en especial el ver latan lejana y ajena…

—Tamaki

Se sorprende el hombre con la respuesta tan sincera de su hijo.

—Es difícil ver a quienes fueron más cercanos a mi juntos, sin embargo eso no…

—El tiempo esta corriendo, deberías buscar el pasado.

—No se, vine con intención de ayudar, pero justo ahora yo… no estoy seguro.

—Si no es tas seguro deberías solo esperar…

— ¿Esperar?

—Si, ya llegara tu respuesta ¿no crees?

Ambos se miran y sonríen uno a otro, sin duda s el padre esta sugiriendo que busque la ocasión oportuna para intervenir, claro sin dejar pasar un acto de suma elegancia, después de todo Tamaki es Tamaki un líder romántico.


	17. Chapter 17

Casa Ootori.

En el mismo instante en el cual Tamaki platica con su padre dentro de la casa Ootori se lleva otro tipo de reunión.

— ¿Sabias algo de esto? —Pregunta el líder de familia al menor de sus ojos.

—Nada en absoluto —Responde el pelinegro, después de todo era verdad, el no sabia que Tamaki tomaría su lugar como líder, el solo sabia que Tamaki estaba vivo y en todo caso muy lejos de Japón.

—Esto no debió pasar—Se queja el aun líder—Nosotros debimos ascender como la familia líder.

—supongo que era impredecible, aun para nosotros—Comenta Kyouya aun calmado.

La familia entera parece estresada siendo el menor quien en apariencia se ve relajado, sin embargo no es así; aun que Kyouya aparenta absoluta tranquilidad en realidad es quien esta mas preocupado por la repentina aparición de Tamaki, y sencillamente no se debe al poder corporativo sino a la expresión que pudo notar en la abogada.

—Esto también cambia tus planes de boda.

— ¿Perdón?

—Si Tamaki parece así de repente, estoy seguro de que buscara recuperar todo su mundo y Fujioka entra en ello.

Era verdad, sin duda Tamaki había regresado por ella, pero ¿Pera que adelantar la boda? Después de todo ya estaban casi listos.

—La boda se efectuara el próximo fin de semana.

En cuanto el líder Ootori anuncia tal cosa Kyouya se siente inconforme, sin embargo tampoco ve otra salida a tal problema.

—Así será.

Responde fríamente y sale del lugar.

—ooo—

En la casa Fujioka una abogada esta entrando.

—Llegaste temprano.

Se sorprende el padre de la chica.

—Acabo de ver algo… algo que jamás creí ver, al menos no en esta vida… no en este tiempo…

El padre se preocupa ante las palabras de la chica, la ve preocupada y hasta pálida, esa característica ya la había visto años atrás, cuando su adorada hija había perdido a quien tanto quiso.

— ¿A que te refieres? ¿Estas bien?

—No.

—Me estas preocupando. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tamaki…

— ¿Tamaki?

Desde hace años aquella chica no había nombrado a esa persona, ¿Por qué motivo lo haría en esta ocasión?; se preocupa ya que el mismo dio por hecho que aquella chica jamás volvería a hablar de esa persona, al menos no con el.

— ¿Qué sucede con Tamaki?

Le pregunta lo más serio y comprensivo que puede.

—Tamaki…

Pronuncia la chica y para sorpresa del hombre a esta s ele inundan los ojos de lágrimas.

—…yo he hecho lo peor que cualquier persona puede hacer, he arruinado mi vida…

Las palabras de la chica extrañan al padre y las lagrimas lo preocupan en poco tiempo el esta tan preocupado y casi apunto de acompañar a su hija en su dolor.

—No tiene caso recordar el pasado, eso ya es eso "pasado" olvídalo y sigue adelante.

—No puedo…

—Si puedes.

Jamás había escuchado tal sensibilidad en la chica, le extrañaba ya que ni siquiera cuando perdió a Tamaki dijo "No puedo" el mismo daba por sentado que esa palabra no existía en el vocablo de su hija.

— ¿Qué se hace cuando el pasado separa frente a uno?

—Enfrentarlo por supuesto.

—Duele mucho.

—El pasado no pude dañarnos, solo es una neblina que esta presente.

—Pero ¿Y si el pasado esta vivo?

—No logro entenderte ¿Qué clase de pasado "Vivo"?

—Tamaki esta vivo.


	18. Chapter 18

Parte 18

La noticia deja conmocionado al padre quien de inmediato comprende la situación.

—Es una broma.

La chica niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Ni siquiera me hablo, supongo que esta furioso con migo.

—Eso no puede ser, Tamaki no es ese tipo de persona.

—Ese Tamaki no es el que se fue.

—¿…?

—La persona que se coloco como líder de la compañía no era la persona que conocimos; esta persona tiene una mirada mas fría y podría decir que hasta centrada, miraba a todos de una manera lejana… era una persona que no parecía tener la misma preocupación por sus semejantes.

— ¿Qué?

—En apariencia puede verse como siempre, e incluso su sonrisa puede parecer la misma, pero el ya no es el mismo de eso estoy segura.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Lo puedo decir por que lo conocí demasiado bien.

De las personas que estuvieron presentes y conocían la manera de ser de Tamaki solo Haruji había logrado notar el vacio en el que estaba Tamaki y tal vez solo ella podría tratar de corregir eso.

—Haruji ¿Qué vas ha hacer?

—Seguiré como hasta ahora.

—Las cosas ya no pueden seguir como asta ahora… eso lo sabes muy bien.

—Tampoco puedo cambiarlas de un día para otro.

Era verdad, las cosas no cambiarían de un día para otro y menos por una repentina aparición, bueno las cosas no podían cambiar, pero ¿Qué pasaba con los sentimientos? Esos si que se habían movido lo suficiente como para compararse con un terremoto.

—oooo—

—O—

—oooo—

Tamaki sigue en la oficina principal; esta tratando de tener todo listo para el día de mañana. La puerta es tocada.

—Adelante.

Dice aun concentrado en lo que hace.

—Esa si que fue una gran entrada—Comenta Mei

— ¿Gran entrada? En realidad no esperaba que estuviera allí.

—Creo que debiste esperarlo, especialmente por que esa chica lleva lo legal de la asociación.

—No estabas allí ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—En realidad tu padre me dejo verlo desde su oficina… tu oficina.

— ¿en serio?

—Haru se veía confundida, creo que debiste hablarle, tu actitud puede hacer parecer que estas molesto con ella…

—Eso no es verdad, estoy molesto pero no con ella.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me odio a mi mismo, no debí haberme ido.

— ¿en serio?

Comenta la chica con ironía.

—El tiempo ha pasado y ya no puedo cambiarlo, lo único que pudo hacer es tratar de repararlo en el futuro.

— ¿Viniste por ella cierto?

—Si.

Responde totalmente seguro.

—Supongo que esto es trampa pero sencillamente no me importa ayudarte.

—jaja… El que digas "Estoy de tu lado" no puede ser trampa o ayuda en ningún sentido.

— ¿en serio? En todo caso supongo que esto si.

La chica saca una invitación y la entrega a Tamaki.

— ¿Qué es?

—Bueno es mi contribución para tu causa, un documento que por ningún motivo debería llegar a tus manos o a las de los medios… esta es la invitación a la boda del hijo menor de los Ootori la cual se llevara a cabo el próximo sábado por la noche… en realidad ese es un problema.

— ¡Claro que lo es!

—Si, tendré que trabajar duramente en el vestido.

Comenta la chica dando a entender un "Yo no te dije nada ahora corres por tu cuenta" y causa una sonrisa al rubio.

—Bueno te dejo, seguramente tienes tantas cosas que hacer como yo.

La cica sale del lugar mientras Tamaki sostiene la invitación, en realidad pensaba regresarla sin embargo la chica parece haber ido solo a entregarla, se sonríe, después de todo aun tiene amigos en ese lugar.


End file.
